Marry You
by allywashere
Summary: "I woke up with a ring on my finger, Eddie Duran in my bed next to me, and a killer hang over." Loren Tate doesn't know what's hit her when she wakes up married to international rock star, Eddie Duran. Deciding not to divorce, they have to learn to love each other, despite their past troubles with love. Will the marriage work out, or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Brand spankin' new story. I know, an add on to a list of responsibilities. But, this idea has been itching in my brain for weeks! I had to get it down. But yeah, this is somewhat based off the song by Bruno Mars. Also the other half is based off of That's What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry. I hope you like this one.**

**Dedication: To whoever likes reading my shit and puts up with my super long wait for updates.**

**Shout out: Teddy CreepyGinger, who is one of my Creeplandian Queens. She's awesome.**

My eyes fluttered open and then immediately shut again. The light hurts. My head felt like someone took a baseball bat to it a million times. I shivered, my body was unprotected from the cold air. My hands felt around for the sheets. I managed to grab something else. Prying my eyes open, I was staring at Eddie Duran's sleeping face.

Eddie Duran as in the super uber famous rock star that has been my idol since I was fifteen? The guy whose poster I always kissed good night religiously?

_Holy shit_. What did I do last night?

I looked down and saw that my legs were bare. And the rest of my body, also. I face-palmed. _I screwed Eddie Duran_. Wait, what's on my fin- IT'S A RING. A huge ass ring, in fact.

On the bedside table, there was this piece of paper. My eyes scanned the paper.

_This certificate validates the marriage of:_

Loren Elizabeth Tate

_Eduaduo Duran_

Oh no, not only did I screw Eddie Duran, I _married _him.

Breathe, Loren, breathe. It's not the end of the world. You can always get a annulment. _Or it could magically work out. _Yeah, right.

I began to go over what happened over the last few days. Melissa, Adam, and I went on a road trip to Vegas for my twenty first birthday. Last night, we went out for drinks. I guess I drank a little too much and this is how I ended up marrying a rock star over night.

I began to search for my phone. Bedside table, also. I have amazing eyesight.

I checked my pictures on my phone. Most of them were blurs, but some had pictures of Eddie and me not having a care in the world of what we're doing; we're just having fun.

I smiled, we looked cute together.

_Loren, you barely know the guy. Stop trying to plan how your babies will look together_.

I sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear a groggy -yet sexy- voice ask from the side near me.

I jumped two feet in the air, not expecting him to wake up so quickly.

"I'm Loren. And according to this." I picked up the marriage certificate laying on the bedside table. "I'm your wife."

He snatched the piece of paper out of my hands, and scanned it with his eyes. He muttered some not very holy words and ran his hand through his hair. It was almost like he was thinking the same thing I was: "What the hell happened last night?"

"Um, so. We're married." He said.

"Yup," I said, popping the P.

"Do you think we could-" I cut him off.

"Get an annulment? I know, you have a reputation to maintain." I said understandly.

He chuckled. "No, I was wondering if you think you would like to see where this goes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just to make this clear: This plot is mine. NO ONE CAN USE IT. I don't care how long it's been since I've last updated or anything like that. _This plot is mine_. I was the first one with this plot. If anyone sees anybody with a plot like that, contact me or report them. I'm honestly sick of being plagiarized. I'm sorry if this is coming off as bitchy, but I hate it when people steal my work. But yeah, here's chapter 2 of Marry You, finally. The original Marry You, that is.**

* * *

My jaw hit the floor. "Are you kidding me?"

"No. I'm not." He flashed me his billion dollar smile. "So, what made you come to Vegas, Laura."

He called me Laura. He called me fucking _Laura_. Does that boy want get his fucking balls chopped off and shoved down his throat?

Okay, I admit it, I'm overreacting. I just hate it when people forget names and just call them something they thought the name was. Are you catching my flow? No? Okay. Let me put it into simpler words: I fucking hate it when people forget my name and then call me something else. I mean, have to deal with my name being misspelled all the time and you're going to screw up my name? I don't like that.

"My name isn't _Laura_. It's _Loren_. L.O.R.E.N." I said, trying my very hardest not to show my anger.

"Sorry Loren, I didn't mean to offend you." He said, his voice sounded sincere.

"It's okay. Just don't screw up my name again." I said, instantly forgiving him.

"But can you answer my question?" He asked.

"Oh, my friends brought me here for my 21st birthday. It's today, actually." I explain."I finally get what I've been wishing for my whole adolescences, to marry Eddie Duran." I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"You were a fan?" He asked me, shocked.

"Still am. Who wasn't a fan of Eddie Duran, international rock star?"

"There are people who don't like me."

"That's their opinion. But lots _do_ like your music, much more than the people who dislike it."

"Oh." Was all he just said.

For awhile there was a long awkward silence.

I broke it when I said: "I guess I have to get back to my friends. I don't want them to think I was kidnapped or something."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Let me give you my number, maybe we can meet up again tonight?" He looked at me hopeful.

I gave him an easy smile, "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe you can meet my friends?"

"That doesn't sound too bad." He cracked a smile.

We quickly exchanged numbers and I dressed myself, and headed down to my hotel room, mentally preparing myself of how Melissa was going to act when I came back, and her reaction to my marriage

* * *

"Loren Elizabeth Tate, where the hell were you?" Melissa had started throwing questions at me. Not to mention, I was hung over and she was loud.

"Mel, can you keep it down?" I asked her, wincing at the pain that she gave me.

"Oops, sorry!" Her voice got louder, and I felt more pain.

"You bitch." I growled.

"Sorry, it's what I'm known best for." She smirked at me evilly. "So, who did you end up giving the dirty too?"

"Um," I looked at her uncomfortably. "Oh my gosh Lo, I'm so sorry you screwed someone so ugly your embarrassed!"

"I didn't screw anybody that was ugly." I snapped. "He's actually the sexiest person alive."

"Ooo let me guess. Adam Levine?"

"Sexier,"

"Skylar Astin?"

"Way sexier,"

"Channing Tatum?"

"Getting there."

"Prince Harry?"

"No Mel."

"Taylor Lautner?"

"Not even close."

"Ryan G-"

"Eddie Duran." I say, giving up.

"YOU FUCKED EDDIE DURAN? AS IN THE EDDIE DURAN!" She screamed, excited.

I held up my left hand, showing her the rock on my finger. "Also married him, too."

I covered my ears once more, not wanting to hear the ear piercing scream she was letting out.

"Oh my god, remember when we used of dreamed of meeting him when we were teenagers, now you fucked him _and_ married him, oh my god you got the ultra-deluxe dream package!"

"He also wants to meet you and Adam."

"We. Are. Going. Shopping. Go shower and drink some water to hydrate yourself because we have a big day ahead of ourselves." She said excitedly.

"You do realize he's _my_ husband, right?" I asked her.

"It doesn't mean I don't have to look like trash in front of the paparazzi if they decide to snap a picture of us." She winked at me.

I sighed and went to get ready for the long day ahead of ourselves.

* * *

**Oh hey, sorry for the shortness. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Maybe. But hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
